Ostateczny Najemnik część 1
Ostateczny Najemnik cz.1 jest to pierwszy odcinek serii Morphotrix Unleashed Streszczenie Na planecie Hermanubis 2137 trwa wojna pomiędzy Pyronitami a Piscis Volansami. Taktyka tych drugich, polegająca na ataku przeciwników za pomocą wodnej broni odnosi sukces. Przegrana armia ognistych obcych pod dowództwem Generała Prometeusza decyduje się na opłacenie najemników, wśród których znajdują się Jack, Ares i Ivan. Po dotarciu na miejsce, rozpoczynają oni wojnę z wodnymi obcymi. Mordją sporo Piscis Volanów, ci jednak nie pozostają dłużni- z ich winy karabin Jacka zostaje zniszczony, a Ares traci rękę. Najemnikowi udaje się jednak zabić dowódcę obcych, co sprawia, iż Piscis Volanie przegrywają. Po walce główne Trio zostaje wezwane przez Doktora H. Krebsa, który daje im bronie- Jack dostaje Morphotrix, Ivan dostaje egzoszkielet a Ares dostaje protetyczną rękę z metalowymi pazurami. Cała trójka otrzymuje też ulepszone karabiny laserowe. Fabuła Planeta Hermanubis 21;37, rok 3118 Widać biegające i strzelające do siebie Pyronity i Piscis Volanse. Słychać różnego rodzaju odgłosy wystrzałów z karabinów laserowych oraz wrzaski kosmitów. -Ognia!-wrzeszczy dowódca pyronitów, -Nie przerywać ostrzału-Odpowiada przywódca Piscis Volansów -Ładować granaty odłamkowe! -Szybko, do jeziora, według planu! Kosmiczne ryby wskoczyły do jeziora, gdzie ogniści obcy nie byli w stanie ich dosięgnąć. Nie byli w stanie korzystać teraz z broni palnej, jednak wpadli na inny pomysł. Mianowicie skorzystali z nieco starszych metod używanych przez ich rasę, czyli armatek wodnych, za pomocą których to gasili ogień pyronitów co ich zabijało. Tych, których nie trafili, wciągali pod wodę, gdzie dobijali ich za pomocą potężnych pazurów i zębów. -Zarządzam odwrót! -Rozkazał naczelny Pyronit. Jakiś czas później, w namiocie przywódcy -Musimy coś zrobić, albo przegramy tę bitwę. Głupie kosmo ryby i ich wodna broń. Gdyby tylko istniał jakiś sposób... -Panie generale, ciągle pracujemy nad wodoodpornym kombinezonem. Ale to trochę potrwa...-Wtrącił pyrosjański naukowiec. -Nie mamy czasu na czekanie. Każda sekunda czekania kosztuje naszych żołnierzy życie i zdrowie. -Zawsze istnieje możliwość wynajęcia odpowiednich ludzi -Chyba nie masz na myśli najemników, kapralu? -Owszem, mam -Wykluczone. To konflikt między nami a piscisem. Nie zamierzam mieszać w to trzeciej strony, zasady mi na to nie pozwalają. -Czasem należy zapomnieć o zasadach, w imię wyższego dobra -Cóż, chyba masz rację. Więc zatrudniamy najemników. Na planetę Hermanubis docierają najróżniejsze statki. Wszystkie są czarno-pomarańczowe, z napisem „Mars Military Indyustry” i numerem jednostki. W jednym ze statków, oznaczonym numerem 33, siedzi trójka postaci: Jack, Ares i Ivan. -To przypomnijcie mi, gdzie my właściwie lecimy? -Hermanubis 2137, mała planeta tóż za pasem Oriona. Obecnie toczy się o nią wojna pomiędzy piscis Volanami a Pyronitami -Dobrze wiedzieć. A my mamy stać po stronie.... -Pyronitów -Cholera, nie lubię tego gatunku -Ja również, ale co zrobić. Płacą, to trzeba walczyć po ich stronie. -Dobra, cicho lądujemy. //^Trójka najemników wysiadła z pojazdu. Na miejscu zastali toczącą się walkę pomiędzy dwoma gatunkami. Najemnicy zatrudnieni przez pyronitów biorą w niej już udział i ostrzeliwują piscis volanów, ci jednak nie pozostają dłużni. /// -Szybko, bierzcie spluwy -dobra dobra, już //^Najemnicy biorą pistolety i walczą z wodnymi kosmitami. Ares atakuje ich z małego, szybko strzelnego karabinku, jednak dopada go jeden z piscisów/// -Doigrałeś się tym razem, jaszczurko -Nie sądzę. Kintacelarian próbuje strzelić, ale kosmita odgryza mu rękę -Ała, moja ręka, zapłacisz mi za to -Hahaha, szykuj się na.... /// Słychać strzał i kosmiczna ryba umiera/// -Podziękujesz mi później. Teraz mamy zadanie. Musimy wykończyć tego największego, to ich przywódca -Nie dam rady, muszę udać się do namiotu medycznego -Ah, ci Kin..Kinet.... Te szybkie jaszczurki. Ale z was miękkie... -Zważaj na słowa. Przypominam Ci, że walczymy w tej samej drużynie -No dobra, W takim razie pokonam go sam -Uważam, że wpierw trzeba opracować.... -Milcz żabo. Czasem trzeba działać bez planu. -Jak wolisz. Uważam jednak, że to głupie -A to już nie mój problem. Przygotuj się na śmierć rybo.... /// Jack rusza z bronią, strzelając na oślep i zabijając po drodze wiele Piscis Volanów. Wreszcie dociera do Generała Anglera, którego postrzelił w ramię /// -To koniec -Otóż nie, mój wrogu. ///Wyrywa blaster najemnika i niszczy go potężnym ugryzieniem/// -To był mój ulubiony blaster. Pożałujesz tego ///Zadaje kosmicie potężny cios, po którym wywala się on na ziemię, po czym zabiera broń kosmity i strzela mu w głowę/// -To by było na tyle. Te karabiny piscisów nie są nawet aż tak złe... Później tego dnia, w ośrodku badawczym -żołnierze jednostki testowej. Spisaliście się sehr gut w wojnie przeciw piscus volanom. Dla tego też uważam, że zasługłujecie w pełni na bronie, które dostaniecie -Ale dostaliśmy przecież nowevkarabiny -Ale to ist coś zupełnie innego. -Cóż, nie ukrywam, zawsze jestem otwarty na nowe rodzaje broni -Das ist Gut, do prawdy. Cóż, bez zbędnego przedłużania prezentuję wam wasze eksperymentalne bronie. Mam nadzieję, że zdajecie sobie sprawę z ewentualnych konsekwencji operacji -Zaraz, jakich ope.... ///chmura gazu uśpiła trójkę najemników/// -Wstawać, już po wszystkim, Schneller schneller! -Tak, nowa dłoń! -To wpełni zmechanizowana robo dłoń. Umożliwia Ci wytwarzanie prądu elektrycznego, oraz.... -Ale ekstra! *Ares nacisnął przycisk i wysunął ostrza* A to, co to takiego? -Gdybyś słuchał, wiedziałbyś, że... A z resztą nie ważne. Galwan (tfu) dostał wspomagany Egzoszkielet, umożliwiający.... -Zaraz, mam obolałe całe ręce, ale ja chyba nie potrzebowałem protezy, nie?! -Yyy, nein, ty habst Morphotrix. To jedna z najpotężniejszych broni, umożliwia... -Cicho, szwabski skorupiaku. Sam dojdę jak to działa. ///Jack wciska guzik, który skanuje wszystkich trzech kosmitów na Sali/// -Baza gatunków została zaktualizowana. Liczba próbek: 3 -Nic nie zepsułem, czyż nie? -Mein Gott, to będzie długi trening... C.D.N Najważniejsze wydarzenia * konflikt między Piscis Volansami a Pyronitami *Pyronici wynajmujący najemników po przegranym starciu *Jack i jego dwójka przyjaciół pokonują piscis Volans *Karabin jacka lega zniszczeniu, otrzymuje on jednak nowy *Ares traci rękę, ale zostaje ona zastąpiona przez protezę. *Generał Angler umiera. *otrzymanie Morphotrixa przez Jacka i potężnych broni przez dwójkę jego przyjaciół. *Morphotrix skanuje DNA Galwana, cerebroskorupiaka i gatunku Szybciora Postacie Bohaterowie Główni *Jack Dagger *Ares "Lightning" *Ivan "lyagushka" *Doktor Hermit Krebs *Generał Prometeusz *Pyronici Wrogowie *Generał Angler *Piscis Volansy Ciekawostki * Jest to jedyny jak dotąd odcinek serii, gdzie główny bohater nie dokonuje przemiany Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Morphotrix Unleashed